1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beds, specifically to devices which may be applied to the legs of bedframes for the purpose of extension, in a configuration resulting in the angling of the sleeping-surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Reflux Esophagitis (commonly: heartburn) is a painful medical condition typically caused by the reflux of stomach acid into the esophagus. Discomfort can be acute and persistent, particularly to people suffering from a hiatus hernia. Due to the relative position of stomach and esophagus, lying flat in bed usually increases the likelihood of acid reflux, and the discomfort it causes.
A common solution recommended by the medical profession for pain relief during bedrest is to elevate the head of the patient's bed four or five inches (10 or 12.7 cm.), thereby angling the sleeping surface to physically prevent acid reflux. Usually this is followed by a suggestion for the patient to improvise some sort of blocking under the bed legs of appropriate height to accomplish this end. While a simple and effective solution, this method can be unstable, can cause damage to floor finishes, and negates the usefulness of casters or gliders for facilitating bed mobility.